Don't Take The Girl
by Lover1420
Summary: A Delena story based on the song "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw. Giuseppe tells the story of his son and the little girl that lived down the road. One-Shot!


_ Damon, Giuseppe, and Stefan were getting ready to go fishing when little Elena Gilbert came up to Giuseppe smiling. She had a barbie fishing pole and matching tackle box. "Daddy please don't take her." Damon said looking Elena up and down. Her smile fell a little. "We can't leave her behind Damon. I know you don't want her to go but maybe someday you'll change your mind." Giuseppe said taking Elena's pole and tackle box and putting it in the back of the truck. Elena went over to talk to Stefan while Damon watched his dad. "Can't we take Mason, Matt, or my best friend Klaus?" Damon asked handing his father their tackle box. "Damon your eight years old and she is Stefan's friend." Giuseppe said looking at his eldest son. "Take any boy in the world but daddy please don't take the girl." Giuseppe sighed. "Damon she's going and we are going to have a great day. No arguing." _

_ The all loaded up in the truck. Stefan sat in the front seat with his dad while Damon, unwillingly sat beside Elena in the back seat. "Mr. Giuseppe thank you for letting me go with you." Elena said beaming. "Of course. I know you're dad would have taken you if he was still here." Giuseppe said remembering his old friend that had passed three years ago. The ride to the lake was silent. _

_ Once they got there Giuseppe backed into the boat loading area and got out to let the boat into the water. "This is going to be so much fun. I haven't been on a boat before." Elena said. "Really because you're dad had a boat and your mom still has it." Damon said sharply. "Damon get out and help me with the boat." Giuseppe yelled. Damon did as his father had said leaving Stefan and Elena alone in the truck. Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Don't listen to him Lena." Stefan said turning around in the front seat. Elena whipped the tear away as Giuseppe got back into the truck and moved it to a parking spot. "Alright ready Elena?" Giuseppe asked helping her out. She nodded and went around to the back of the truck. The gathered everything and loaded it onto the boat. _

_ After a few hours Giuseppe looked over at Damon. Elena had caught a fish but couldn't reel it in on her own and Damon was helping her. They were both smiling from ear to ear. They finally got the fish in and Giuseppe went over. "That's a good fish Elena." he said smiling at her. She smiled right back at him. "If it weren't for Damon the fish would have taken me with it." she said looking at him. "Ah I see. Well good job both of you" he said. "Damon why don't you come help me for a minute." Giuseppe asked. Damon followed his father away from Elena. _

_ "I see that you are making friends." Giuseppe said and Damon shrugged. "She isn't as bad as I thought she was I guess." Damon said. "Well maybe one day you and her date." Giuseppe said looking at him. "Dad ewe. Girls are gross." he said making Giuseppe laugh. "Oh alright. Well go fish we only have about two hours left." Damon walked back to where Elena was and cast his line. _

_ "Thank you Damon." Elena said when he sat next to her. "For what?" he asked looking in her big beautiful brown eyes. "For helping me with the fish." she said looking back at her bobber. "That's what friends do right? They help each other." he said before looking to his bobber too._

_ The day went on with Damon and Elena getting to know each other and Giuseppe watched smiling to himself._

_Ten Years Later_

_ Giuseppe was right ten years ago when he told Damon that he would date Elena. Now eighteen they were inseparable. Damon took her out on dates and was nothing but nice to her, most of the time. One day they went to the movies and Damon pulled her close for a kiss. A man came and pulled a gun on both of them that night. The man grabbed Elena from Damon. She had tears rolling down her cheek and Damon knew he would do anything to protect her. "If you do what I tell you to there wont be any harm." the man said as he held the gun to Elena's head. "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car. Mister, give it a whirl, but please, don't take the girl." Damon said holding out everything in his hand. The man took the money and credit cards before pushing Elena to Damon and running off. "You were going to give up your car for me?" Elena asked looking at him. "I can get another car Elena. I can't get another you." he said pulling her close and walking her to the car. Damon drove to his house and got Elena inside and sitting on the couch before he went to search for his dad. "Hey dad. I need you to cancel my credit cards and report them stolen." Damon said once he found Giuseppe in the study. "What happened?" Giuseppe asked. "Elena and I were at gun point and to save her I gave the man the money in my wallet and all of my credit cards." Damon said and Giuseppe nodded. "You're in love with her." Giuseppe said before turning to his computer to cancel Damon's credit cards._

_Five years later_

_ Sure enough just like Giuseppe said Damon and Elena got married and expecting their first child. "Damon it's time to go!" Elena called from the couch that she was on. Damon rushed into the living room and looked at her. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. Damon grabbed the hospital bag and helped her up. Once he got her in the car he drove to the hospital. The doctor's took her straight back and he was left to sit in the waiting room. After an hour or so a doctor came out to Damon. "The baby's fine but you'll have to leave. Cause his mama's fading fast" The doctor said. Damon hit his knees sending up a prayer. "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, God please don't take the girl." Stefan helped his brother up and calmed him for what seemed like forever. A nurse came out and smiled. "Mr. Salvatore your wife is doing great. She will make a full recovery. Would you like to come see her and your baby girl?" the nurse asked and Damon looked up with a smile. He stood and followed the nurse back to a room._

_ He saw Elena holding the baby in her arms. "I thought I had lost you." Damon said going over to her and kissing her forehead. "I thought I was gone but something pulled me back." Elena said looking down at the little bundle in her arms. "What are we going to name her?" Damon asked watching Elena. "Elizabeth Miracle." Elena said and the baby opened her eyes. "She knows her name." Damon said amazed. "Yeah." Elena said smiling._

"So your telling me that mama and daddy didn't get along in the beginning?" Elizabeth asked looking at me. "Yeah. Your daddy didn't want anything to do with your mama until they got older." I said smiling at her. "Wow." she said. "Dad are you really telling her how we got together?" Damon said walking in with Elena right behind him with her belly showing that she was pregnant again. "What I ran out of stories about Stefan." I said laughing. Elizabeth walked over to them. "Is it true that you didn't want mama to go fishing with you when you were little?" Elizabeth asked looking at Damon. "Well yeah. I was eight and I didn't like girls." Damon said looking at Elena and smiling at her.


End file.
